Machines incorporating intermeshing rotors have been described. See Chomyszak U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,954, issued Aug. 10, 1993 and Tomcyzk, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0111040, published Jun. 19, 2003. The contents of the patent and publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. In order for intersecting vane machines to function as compressors or expanders, chambers holding gas must be sealed. Sealing such machines has proven to be difficult. Vane seals often break or wear at an undesirable rate. Thus, a need exists to improve sealing intersecting vane machines.